Favorite Girl
by harunaru chan muach
Summary: Semua siswi pasti tahu buah kesukaan Sasuke. Lalu tipe cewek favorite Sasuke seperti apa? Drabble fict dedicated to "100 Love Story For SasuHina". Warning : Inside. Want to RnR?


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuhina**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), Strraight.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Dedicated to 100 Love Story For Sasuhina**

Buah apa yang Sasuke sukai?

Tomat.

Hal yang paling dibenci?

Kebisingan

Tipe cewek favorite Sasuke?

Tidak ada yang tahu

Hampir seluruh siswi Toga High School mencari tahu, apa serta tipe yang bagaimana wanita idaman Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sudah menjomblo tiga tahun lamanya, dan gossip mengenai dirinya yang gay pasti hanya hoax. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tahu Uchiha Sasuke?

Cowok atletis dan jago main basket ini sudah menarik perhatian hampir seluruh siswi sejak kedatangan pertamanya sebagai siswa kelas 1. Penggemar setianya telah bertambah dalam waktu singkat. Dari segi tampang boleh lah, hanya saja dari segi sifat? Nol besar. Ia adalah cowok tercuek, terdingin, tersadis dan sebagainya. Tidak diketahui pasti mengapa ia dikatakan sebagai cowok tersadis. Dari kabar burung yang didapat, suatu ketika Sasuke pernah menghajar seorang siswa kelas 1 dan hal itu membuatnya terkenal sadis. Alasan ia memukul siswa itupun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui selain sahabat baiknya, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Kau itu bodoh, sudah tahu ia juga menyukaimu kenapa masih disembunyikan juga."

Si pirang dengan nyali setinggi langit berani menyebut Sasuke bodoh. Seandainya salah satu fansnya mendengar perkataan itu pastilah ia tidak akan selamat.

"Apa?" ia bertanya dengan kesal, merasa terganggu akan tingkah sahabatnya.

"Perasaanmu padanya, Teme!" Naruto masih tidak habis pikir, bukankah Uchiha itu termasuk jenius? Pengecualian jika berurusan dengan hal ini.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, hanya waktu yang belum tepat."

"Kau bercanda? Hinata selalu menaruh puisi bahkan beberapa hadiah di atas lokermu, bukan di dalamnya. Dan kau akan menulis note tepat di pintu lokermu berisi tulisan terimakasih. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Tidak, selama ia juga membaca pesan itu."

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku selalu mengawasinya, ia tersenyum lembut saat melewati lokerku dan membaca tulisan itu." Sasuke menarik kedua sudut dari bibirnya. "Bahkan ia selalu duduk di tempat yang terlihat olehku, seperti sekarang."

Naruto menengok ke arah pandangan Sasuke. Dan benar saja, Hinata duduk di belakang dekat dengan jendela. Melihat hal itu menampilkan cengiran khas miliknya. "Kau benar, ia berbeda. Gadis yang cerdas dan memikat, huh?"

"Bukan itu saja, ia tidak cerewet seperti para fansku."

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran sekolah telah dibunyikan. Seluruh murid pun bergegas memasukkan peralatan menulis dan buku ke dalam tas. Tidak ada hal paling ditunggu selain waktu pulang sekolah. Seperti halnya Hinata, ia menunggu waktu pulang sekolah untuk memberikan sebuah bingkisan yang berisi kue kering buatannya. Tentu saja bukan secara langsung, ia akan menaruhnya di atas loker milik orang yang ia sukai dan menunggu balasannya besok.

Entah mengapa ia merasa aneh hari ini, ragu-ragu menaruh hadiah itu di atas loker.

"Jangan bergerak."

Hinata terkaget, enggan untuk melihat pemilik suara itu. Ia yakin, sosok yang menyuruhnya adalah Sasuke. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hinata gugup.

"Berbaliklah.

Seperti terkena hipnotis atau sihir semacam itu ia berbalik, meski ia menunduk malu dapat ia rasakan hawa membunuh dari para fansgirl Sasuke.

Ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi sang pujaan hati tanpa perduli tatapan yang lain. "Aku melakukan ini karena takut akan dikerjai oleh fansmu."

Sasuke tidak berbicara, ia terus saja berjalan menuju Hinata lalu merangkul pundaknya. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, ia adalah tipe cewek favoritku. Tidak cerewet, pintar masak, cerdas, dan mampu membuatku tersenyum."

Kebanyakan siswi yang melihat hal itu menggigit jari saking kesalnya. Dari sekian banyak siswi kenapa harus Hinata Hyuuga?

"Ah ya, satu hal lagi. Jika kalian berani mengganggu bahkan membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangnya, aku pastikan kalian tidak bisa bersekolah lagi." Sepasang onyx itu menatap seluruh siswi yang berada di sana. Membuat suasana di loker tiba-tiba mencekam.

Tangan Sasuke meraih bingkisan di atas loker miliknya. "Terimakasih, sayang."

Setelah memasukkan bingkisan itu, ia mengecup pipi Hinata lalu berlalu setelahnya. Wajah Hinata sudah dipastikan benar-benar memerah

Terkadang seorang yang cuek seperti Sasuke dapat bertingkah jahil kan? Ya, hal itu hanya berlaku untuk Hyuuga Hinata.

**The End**

**Haru berterimakasih bagi temen2 yang menyempatkan untuk membaca. Wanna tell me something about this drabble?**


End file.
